Conventional call recording platforms, mostly mirroring systems, for Voice and/or Video over Internet Protocol (VOIP) communication have common limitations that these mirroring systems require a number of recording servers connected to Private Automatic Branch Exchange (PABX or PBX) systems for recording phone calls. Another limitation is that these mirroring systems require specific network topologies or configurations for redirecting phone calls to a local recording server running on the Data Link Layer, or Layer 2, broadcast domain of the Open System Interconnection (OSI) protocol stack.
Other limitations are numerous. The devices capable of mirroring are limited, and the cost of installing necessary number of recording servers is prohibitively high. Even having a mirroring system implemented, fixed network topology may cause traffic irrelevant to the call recording, consequent network congestion, and degraded quality of recorded phone calls. The mirroring systems need extra communication session other than required for phone calls to selectively configure recording of phone calls. Conventional mirroring system requires high bandwidth Wide Area Network (WAN) and cannot provide either recording of secure communications or Quality of Service (QoS).
Thus, there is a need for a method and system that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current recording methods and systems.